LOTM: String Theory S1 P12/Transcript
(Mr. Negative is seen entering a building with a group of Puppets following. A vial of Devil's Breath is seen in his hand as he stops with his Puppets) Mr. Negative: Hirogete kakushimasu. Karera wa sugu ni koko ni irudeshou. (Spread out and hide. They'll be here soon. Puppets: Hai! (Okay!) (The Puppets spread out as Mr. Negative jumps to the ceiling, transforming back to Martin to hide his light. Running footsteps are heard coming to the door) Martin: They're here... (A group of Pro Heroes enter the room, finding it empty as Martin watches from above. Among the Pro Heroes are the hero team, the Wild Wild Pussy Cats, and with them are Gunhead, the battle hero and the ninja hero Edgeshot) Mandalay: This is the place. Suppose to be Puppets around here. Though I can't sense anything Pixie Bob: Someone was here though that's for sure. Gunhead: We should look around see if they left anything. Tiger: Yeah. Maybe they left something to help track them. (The six heroes look around the room for anything to help them find the Puppets. Puppet Soldiers are seen hiding behind various objects as a few activate cloaking devices. Martin then jumps down silently and stands in front of the door) Martin: Heroes... (The heroes turn and see Martin in front of the door) Mandalay: Martin? (Martin nods as his hand glows with Negative energy. Puppets walk out and aim their weapons. Too many are seen to fight.) Martin: Sorry we had to reunite like this...But... (Martin holds out the Devil's Breath vial and places both ends in his hands as he finishes transforming into Mr. Negative) Mr. Negative: I just had to see you all again. Gunhead: Martin stop! You don't know what you're doing! Mr. Negative: Heh, trust me, I know more than you do. Take it as recompense for all the lives you've taken. (Negative twists the bomb's dials before throwing it to the ground. Negative and the Puppets quickly evacuate as the bomb detonates, flooding the room in Devil's Breath gas) Mr. Negative: I hope your slow death pleases you as a finale! Mandalay: MARTIN!!! (Mr. Negative is seen leaving the building as he looks out into the city) Mr. Negative: Now for the rest of the city... (Over with the Defenders) Alex: So, how's the upgrade coming along Pete? Peter: I made the capacity of my web shooters more expansive and they'll allow me to swing further and longer. Miles: I got the same upgrade from him as well. Mk. III web shooters are the best thing I've ever experienced. Alex: Awesome! (The TV channel suddenly changes to a broadcast with Mr. Negative in front of the camera in a dark room) Izuku: What the...? Erin: Martin? Momo: No... Mr. Negative: Attention impures! I come to you on regards of surrender. Right now, I have a group of Pro Heroes trapped within this very city, trapped with the notion that death is surely going to grasp them in it's cold embrace soon enough! Shoto: What's going on? Mr. Negative: If you wish for them to be unharmed, then send your little "Defenders" to come and find them. I trust that they'll be too much of a risk to save...If you can. (The footage cuts) Alex: Martin.... Erin:.... What do we do? Izuku: We gotta save the Pros! Shoto: You do know its a trap. Tenya: Trap or no we can't let those heroes die! Bakugo: I say we go find Martin and kick his ass once and for all! Jack: Stopping Martin now might be the best chance we got. Urarak: And we should just let the Pros die!? Erin: Alex? What do you think? Alex: …. We'll stop Martin. AFTER we save the Pros. Trap or not, we won't let them die! Erin: Let's do it then! Come on! (The heroes leave their base toward the city. It then cuts to Mr. Negative and a squad of Puppets arriving at Town Square where the citizens begin running away as the Puppets fire into the air. More Puppets begin arming a bomb filled with Devil's Breath. Mr. Negative then uses a phone to contact the Mayor) Mayor: Hello? Mr. Negative: Mr. Mayor, this is Martin Li. Mayor: How'd you get my number? Mr. Negative: Doesn't matter. I know you are in contact with All Might, I want you to tell him to come to Town Square within the next thirty minutes. If not, people are going to get hurt unnecessarily. (Mr. Negative crushes the phone in his hands before throwing it to the ground. He then sticks the main Devil's Breath vial in the bomb as it draws it in, arming itself) Mr. Negative: Soon these heroes will feel the power of The Master himself. Wonder if those heroes have figured out where those Pros are, maybe they'll be too distracted to stop us. (The heroes arrive near the city to begin the search) Alex: Peter, what are we dealing with here? Peter: I'm not sure. I'm not picking up anything in these buildings. Miles: They must be somewhere around here. Erin: How will we find them though? Miles: I don't know. My sensors aren't picking up any movement near us at all. There's a chance they might all be dead by now. Alex: We can't say that! We don't know it just yet! Tenya: Alex is right! We cannot give up! Momo: Hmm... Peter, we're there any places that called for help not to long ago? Peter: Hmm? *Checks device" Let's see. *Searches for any recent calls* Hey this is a stroke of luck! I think I found a possible place the Pros could be! Uraraka: Yes! Let's go help them now! Peter: Wait. Someone made a call to the mayor moments ago. Its.... Oh no. Jiro: What is it? Peter: Its Martin. The Defenders: ! Alex: Where is he? Peter: The call came from Town Square before Martin cut the call off. Bakugo: So he's at town square? Good. Let's crush him! Kiro: But what about the Pros? Jack: Well guys we got a chance to take out Martin but Pros to save. What do we do? Erin: I think we'll have to split up again. Izuku: I agree. We gotta stop Martin and save the Pros. We got the locations of both of them so we can do this. Alex: Alright, let's do this. Peter, Izuku and Miles you go after the Pros, we'll check on the situation with Martin. Sound good? Miles: Alright! Peter: I'm down with that plan. Alex: Okay then. Everyone, move out! (The three split off from the group as the others head for town square. The three are then seen arriving at the building) Peter: In here, come on. (The three enter. They all look around before they see a glass door with a room filled with red smoke on the other end) Izuku: In there! Peter: But wait...What is that stuff? (The three look through the glass, seeing nothing through the thick smoke) Miles: Hold on. (Miles uses his thermal vision to scan for heat signatures. He sees six along with weakened life signs) Miles: They're in there. Whatever that gas is though, it's killing them. Peter: Let's find a way to clear that room then first. There's gotta be a way to vent it all out of the room. Miles: Peter, if we do that, there's still a chance it'll be vented out of the building and into the air. We can't be sure. Izuku: We have to do something! (The three try to figure out what to do. It then cuts to the rest of the group arriving at town square where they hide themselves as they look at the Puppets) Erin: Do you see him? (Alex looks around before he lays eyes on Martin) Alex: There. Uraraka: Why would he go back so easily? I thought we saved him. Alex: We all thought that. Erin: There still has to be chance he's in there. I know it. Jack: If he is, he hasn't shown it yet. Bakugo: Why are doing all this sneaking around? Let's just kill him already. Alex: Jesus Christ stop and think for a minute. We need to see what he's doing. Momo: Looks like he's setting up something big. Jiro: I'll see if I can hear what he's doing. Tsuyu: I could climb up a building and try and get a better view. Alex: Good idea. Go on, both of you. (The two head off to eavesdrop on The Puppets. Tsuyu is able to see a large group of Puppets gathering civilians and putting them near the bomb. Jiro is also able to hear a conversation between Martin and a few Puppets) Puppet: Sir, it's been twenty minutes. Nothing yet. Martin: He's a coward, he's proven that from the start. We'll give him a few more minutes and if he or those heroes don't show up, set the damn thing off. Puppet: Roger. Martin: Once it blows, we need to run. The gas will spread fast and it will spread far. Puppet: Roger, we'll prepare the trucks. Jiro: *Gasp* Martin's planting a bomb. He's gonna gas the city. Erin: What?! Tsuyu: *Returns to the heroes* He's gathering a bunch of civilians together as hostages. Alex: Martin... He'll gas the city and kill them all... Jack: Well what do we do now?? Alex: Screw this, we need to stop him now. Erin: Alex, but- Alex: It's us or the city Erin! Let's go! (The heroes run over and break through the Puppet blockade. Mr. Negative hears this and turns to face them) Mr. Negative: *growl* Always showing up in my moments of glory. Alex: Martin, it's time to stop this. Mr. Negative: You're too late to stop this boy! Soon this city will serve as an example to those who stand against the Puppetmaster! Uraraka: What did you do to the Pro Heroes!? Mr. Negative: I'd worry more about yourselves then them. Soon you and EVERY other heroes city will suffer the same fate as them! Erin: Martin please, you're better than this. You need to let this all go. (Mr. Negative looks toward the citizens as he contemplates his decision) Alex: Martin? (Negative quickly pulls his sword and swings it, launching a shockwave that knocks all of the heroes back) Martin: SET THE TIMER! (The Puppets activate the bomb's timer, counting down from 15:00) Jack: NO! (The heroes see that Martin is gone as he and the Puppets get into an armored car before quickly driving off. Alex then contacts Peter on his radio) Alex: Peter! Peter: Yeah what's happening? Alex: I need you to get down here now. Martin's activated a bomb! Peter: What? Alex: It's gonna gas the entire city! Peter: Gas? That's the same thing he hit the Pros with in here! Alex: He gased them!? Shit! Are they all right!? Peter: They're life signs are weak! We gotta get them medic attention now! Alex: SHIT! Denki: Hey I don't want to alarm everyone but THE TIMER!? Jack: Well dumbass, how the hell are we supposed to disarm the damn thing? Alex: Do we look like we know how to disarm bombs? (Alex begins sensing danger) Alex: Oh no... Erin: What? Alex: The others! (Mr. Negative is seen in his armored truck in the passenger seat where he presses a button in a remote. It then cuts to the other three where they begin to hear a beeping sound) Izuku: What...? (The three see a small canister of Devil's Breath in the corner of the ceiling about to blow) Peter: GET DOWN! (Pete pushes the other two away as the gas floods the room, saving the other two before Peter walks out coughing and struggling to stand, poisoned by the gas) Miles: Peter! (The other two go over and help Peter) Izuku: Are you okay?! Peter: Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just having a bit of trouble. (Peter takes off his mask as he coughs up blood) Peter: Yeah, that's probably not a good sign. Miles: Can you get up? Peter: Yeah, hold on. (Peter stands up slowly, clearly in pain) Peter: Alright, we can't do this in this situation. I'm gonna go help the others, you guys get them out of here. There should be a supply closet with some hazard masks or something. You need to hurry, you can't let them die in there. Got it? Izuku: Got it. (Izuku and Miles both retrieve a pair of hazard mask as they prepare to go into to save the Pros.) Izuku: Okay we may have to make two trips so lets move fast Miles: Right. (The two bust down the door as the gas is let out they both rush in and start grabbing the Pros and work to getting them out. Peter then heads for the exit) Peter: Got them? Miles: Yeah! Peter: Good...Now I'm gonna go help with Martin...Now go! (Peter swings away as the other two evacuate the heroes. It then cuts to the heroes chasing after Martin's convoy) Tenya: *Speeding after the convoy* I'm right on top of them! Erin: *Sliding on ice* Keep on 'em Tenya! I'll see if I can't stop them! Alex: Careful not to over work yourself! Mina: *Sliding on acid* I'll try and melt the tires! (As several of the heroes get near the convoy they each start making their own ways to stop them. Shoto or Erin use their ice powers to freeze the vehicle, Mina frezes the tires, Tenya gets close to a vehicle and attacks the driver. As they keep up the attack, Alex tries to find Martin) Alex: Martin! I'm not gonna let this continue!! (Alex jumps on top of the truck when Mr. Negative knocks him off by blasting him through the ceiling. However he is saved when Peter swings by and grabs him) Alex: Pete? Peter: *coughs* Yeah... Alex: Oh shit, are you okay? Peter: Yeah, face full of Devil's Breath isn't so bad. Alex: He gassed you didn't he? Peter:....Yes. But the others are fine. They got the Pros out. Alex: Peter, you need help. Peter: No no, I'm fine man...Let's just get Martin back. Alex: If you insist. (The two swing over back to the truck where Martin is located. He looks up through the hole at the two) Mr. Negative: It's no use Alex! I'll never stop in my mission! Peter: Martin, you need to listen to reason! You're going to far! Mr. Negative: No! I'm not going far enough! (Mr. Negative destroys his own truck as he jumps out in front of the heroes) Mr. Negative: I think it's high time we ended this, don't you think? (Peter then lands in front of the heroes) Peter: No Martin, you're not going to touch them. Alex: Peter? Mr. Negative: You're placing yourself on the pedestal now aren't you Peter? Peter: If this gas is gonna kill me anyway, I might as well go out a hero. (Mr. Negative laughs) Mr. Negative: You'll go out like a worm is what you'll do! (Mr. Negative blasts Peter with an energy blast, knocking him into a building as Negative follows) Alex: Come on, he's gonna buy us time! We need to get to that bomb! Erin: Alright, let's go! (The heroes head toward the bomb. Peter is then seen getting up from the blast as Mr. Negative lands before him) Mr. Negative: This isn't going to end well for you Peter. Give up and maybe I'll let you live. Peter: Never! (Peter hits Negative with a web strand and pulls himself over to him, hitting him multiple times) Mr. Negative: Nice try! But I've got other tricks up my sleeve to stop you! (Negative grabs Peter by the neck and chucks him into the wall, stunning him and injuring him) Peter: No...I won't- *coughs* Mr. Negative: Sounds like that gas is getting to you. (Peter is then picked up by Negative) Mr. Negative: What say we end this now? (A beeping sound rings out as Negative looks at the watch on his wrist) Mr. Negative: Oh, what a shame... (Peter is shocked) Mr. Negative: Too late I suppose. (The heroes arrive at town square where a beeping sound is heard as the bomb's timer is seen at zero) Mina: Oh no! Alex: RUN! (The heroes run away from the bomb as it detonates, spreading a red gas cloud across town square, poisoning the hostages as it spreads across the city slowly. Peter is then seen being thrown to the ground) Mr. Negative: It's such a shame isn't it? Knowing you were so close, yet to fail all the same. (Peter gets up slowly and puts his fists up) Mr. Negative: What are you doing kid? Don't you remember hearing me say that the fight was over? (Peter stumbles over to Martin and begins punching him weakly, doing no damage) Mr. Negative: Stop. This is over, the gas has already taken you. (Negative pushes Peter to the ground) Mr. Negative: Your bravery was admirable, but foolish. You're all going to die here one way or another. (Negative begins walking away before Peter suddenly lunges up as Negative turns in surprise. Peter then grabs a vial of blue liquid from Negative's pocket on his suit before falling back down as the roof cracks) Mr. Negative: The compound that I had in my pocket? Why? Peter: Because Martin...I know that...this...is a compound for the...vaccine...for the cure to your Devil's Breath... Mr. Negative: So what, it's not all of the pieces though. Peter: Maybe...But it...is a start...If I'm really going to die here...I'll die knowing that my friends will have a chance at stopping your attack...And freeing your mind! Mr. Negative: You're delusional. Peter: Maybe...But still, I can't let my life's flame flicker out like this. (Peter removes his mask and puts the vial inside of it before throwing it into the air and sticking it to a nearby wall. The building then begins to collapse from Martin's energy attack before Negative opens a portal) Mr. Negative: Hm, fool. (Negative retreats as Peter stands in the middle of the room) Peter: ALEX! I HAVE MADE MY FIRST ACCOMPLISHMENT AS A HERO! HURRY, TAKE IT! (The heroes run by the building as he yells, hearing his cry but they realize that the entrance is covered in debris, blocking entry) Alex: Peter! Uraraka: He's trapped! Alex: Mina, help me move this debris. We need to help him out! (Peter is then seen falling to his knees as a large chunk of debris falls from the ceiling toward him) Alex: PETER! (Peter is then crushed by the debris as he accepts his fate smiling) Alex: You guys keep going! The two of us will try and save him! (The other heroes leave as Alex and Mina break through the debris and find the ruined building empty) Alex: No one's here. Negative must've dipped when it collapsed. (Alex looks around before seeing Peter's mask on the wall) Alex: Look! Mina: Peter's mask! (The two run over as Alex pulls the mask from the web and feels something inside it) Alex: What's this? (Alex pulls out the vial of blue liquid, the first component to making a cure. Alex realizes what happened as he falls to his knees in shock as his eyes glow yellow) Alex: You know Mina, since we got here I haven't been able to build up the courage to yell Peter's name. It's not that I don't want to, I'm just afraid there will be no response. Mina: We can't say that, he's gotta be here somewhere. Alex: No Mina, my powers showed me everything leading up to his mask being on the wall. Peter has to be gone. (Alex grabs the mask tighter as he tears up) Alex: Dammit Peter, you had to be a goddamn showoff up to the very end didn't you? (Alex yells before he begins digging through the rubble) Alex: Goddammit Peter, where are you?! Where the hell are you sleeping?! Mina: Alex. Stop. (Alex turns) Alex: What?! Mina: That gas is spreading fast, if we don't leave we'll end up just like the hostages too. Alex: *thinking* That heartless little-! What's wrong with you, he was your friend too! (Alex then calms down as he notices something) Alex: Mina...You're shaking. (Mina is seen shocked by what has happened as she looks away from Alex) Alex: *Thinking* She's upset too, I can feel it. No wonder, she was one of Pete's best friends. He knew her as long as me and Miles did. But now that he's gone... (Alex then stands holding Peter's mask) Alex: I swear, I'm gonna beat the hell out of those two until they're begging for mercy. I'll avenge you Peter, your spirit is with me! (A piece of debris falls from the ceiling, sending off a beam of sunlight that shines on the debris in the middle of the room as the two look on shocked. Blood is then seen trailing from the debris) Alex: Blood. His blood. This is...where he fell. (Mina is seen tearing up before falling to her knees crying) Mina: Peter... (Alex grips onto Peter's mask as he too breaks down) Alex: PETER! (Alex falls and grabs onto the chunk of rock Peter was crushed by, calling his name left and right before he was met with a cold dead silence. They both soon realized the truth, Peter...was gone.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts